Naraku débarque
by Aube De Morraili
Summary: Tout le monde connaît Naraku, le démon le plus sordide et le plus taré de l'univers... Oui ? Bien... Alors imaginez vous à ma place quand ce même Naraku se retrouve devant chez moi en sang !  Ma dernière heure a-t-elle sonné ?Rewiew si vous plaît ?
1. Rencontre

Quand j'ai rencontré un héros de manga

L'homme assis en face de moi me regarde d'un œil torve, ses sourcils broussailleux formant un trait sur son visage ridé... Il a un truc qui pend au niveau de sa narine gauche, oh ! La belle crotte de nez ! Et la question que je me pose, moi, adolescente de quinze ans, dont la vie manque cruellement de piment, c'est : va-t-elle tomber ? Je sais c'est passionnant... Mais bon que voulez-vous que fasse quand je suis dans un bus blindé et qu'un morse me dévisage comme si j'étais une erreur de la nature ? Peut-être que si je lui lance un regard noir il va détourner la tête... Mettons cette solution à l'essai... Miracle ça marche ! Oh merci Kami-sama ! Je jure que plus jamais je ne grignoterais entre les repas... Quoique réflexion faite, je pense que je vais plutôt essayer d'être moins curieuse... Ça va pas être simple mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Je sais c'est une expression pourrie mais bon j'ai rien d'autre en réserve … Je serre contre moi le petit paquet que je tiens dans mes mains. Vous vous demandez ce qu'il contient ? Bande de curieux va ! Mais bon, autant vous le dire... Dans ce petit paquet se trouve l'intégrale des épisodes d'Inuyasha en français ! Je trouve que j'ai eu un gros coup de bol na ?

-Messieurs, Mesdames, veuillez libérer les sorties afin que les utilisateurs puissent descendre du véhicule... annonce la voix électronique.

Je me lève rapidement, voulant sortir de cet étouffoir au plus vite. Je descends les marches métalliques et respire à fond. Je commence à m'éloigner de l'arrêt de bus et me dirige vers mon manoir... Une explication s'impose : ma famille est d'origine aristocratique et immensément riche ce qui fait que je mène une vie disons confortable. Laissez moi vous le décrire : il est niché au cœur d'une prairie cerclée de pins et de saules pleureurs ; les rares personnes qui ont pu voir cet endroit n'ont jamais compris l'essence même de ce bâtiment ou pire non jamais compris pour quelles raisons il était ainsi. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir un petit palais de style shinto qui paraît tout droit sorti du Japon féodal. Je prends le petit chemin de pierres plates qui mène à ma demeure, les senteurs du printemps flottant dans l'air . Au fur et à mesure que je m'approche du seuil, une forme inerte de couleur blanche surgit, criblée de flèches... DE FLÈCHES ? Je me mets à courir vers cette silhouette et ne m'arrête que lorsque j'arrive à quelques pas. On dirait que le tissu blanc est en réalité de la fourrure. De la fourrure de babouin... Oh my god ! Me dites pas que c'est ce que je pense... Me mettant à genoux, je commence à ôter les flèches le plus délicatement mais le plus rapidement possible... Moi qui ne supporte pas la vue du sang, je me demande comment je fais pour ne pas m'évanouir ! J'arrive à la dernière flèche... Je l'enlève en faisant attention à ne pas me louper... Je la pose à côté des autres, puis je commence à tourner la... « chose » vers moi... L'inconnu porte un masque. Un masque de babouin ! C'est pas vrai, je nage en plein cauchemar ! Calme-toi ma vieille, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, tu vas te réveiller et rien ne se sera passé, ferme les yeux et respire à fond...Maintenant ouvre les yeux... MERDE ! Ça marche pas ! Minute... Un masque de babouin... J'ai déjà vu ça non ? Réfléchis ma vieille, réfléchis... Ah oui, c'est dans le manga Inuyasha que Naraku porte un... KOWAH ! J'en tombe à la renverse... Rassurez moi, on est bien en 2011 ? Alors pourquoi un personnage imaginaire du Sengoku se retrouve chez moi ? Enfin faut que je vérifie... Maman j'ai peur ! Tremblante, j'approche mes mains pour enlever le masque... Je le soulève et... Merde ! C'est Naraku ! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mon cœur ! Je regarde son visage curieuse... On dirait qu'il souffre beaucoup... Bon je crois que j'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir soigner ce psychopathe... Je le soulève avec peine pour le hisser sur mon dos puis je commence à gravir les marches du perron. Je sens que j'aurais du rester coucher ce matin ! Arrrgh je vais mourir ! J'ouvre la porte coulissante, rentre dans la maison, la referme derrière moi et me dirige vers le salon... Encore un petit fort ma vieille ! Puisant dans mes dernières forces, je dépose mon fardeau sur le canapé. J'inspire bruyamment ! Aaaah ! Bon je vais aller me servir un petit coca pour me calmer... Je me dirige vers le frigo quand je me dis que ce serait bien que le soigne non ?

-Aaaah...

Je me retourne assez brutalement je dois dire pour voir que Naraku s'est redressé sur son séant ou sur ses fesses si vous voulez... Tiens le voilà qui se met à jeter un regard pour le moins ahuri sur le salon... Ce qui est assez compréhensible... Ah ! Il semble m'avoir vue... Dites... Quand vous vous retrouvez seule avec un youkai taré qui commence à sourire comme un psychopathe, vous courez non ?

-Mais quelle charmante petite ningen...

Ah je me disais aussi... D'un calme que je ne me connaissais pas, je prends la première chose qui me passe sous la main, dans mon cas une carafe d'eau glacée, je m'approche du canapé et lui balance l'eau à la figure... Moi suicidaire ? Non ! Quoi que là je me pose la question... Il me lance un regard pour le moins...assassin.


	2. Petite soeur et démon en prime

Hoshi-youkai : Ta dam ! Merci ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un aime cette fan fic ! J'espère recevoir de tes rewiew souvent ! ***regard suppliant* **S'il te plaît !

Ce chapitre ainsi que les prochains seront écrits à la troisième personne.

Himeka Toshiyuki, quinze ans, vient de balancer un verre rempli d'eau glacé à la figure du démon le plus dangereux que la terre ait connue. Non, elle n'est pas suicidaire. Juste folle à lier. Moins que le dégénéré qui est en face d'elle, c'est certain, mais folle quand même. Voyant Naraku se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle, un petit calcul se fit dans son cerveau : Naraku + regard meurtrier = gros ennuis en perspective. Mue d'un instinct de survie qui avait décidément mis du temps à se mettre en route (effet secondaire d'un abus de consommation d'ice tea ?) elle lâcha son verre qui se brisa au contact du sol et se mit à courir en hurlant, inutile de vous le préciser, comme un cochon qu'on égorge (vision très poétique sans aucun doute) tandis que Naraku la suivait de près. C'est sur cette vision, ô combien inhabituel, que la petite soeur d'Himeka ouvrit la porte de l'entrée.

-Mais qu'est ce que-

-AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUURS !

-PRÉPARE-TOI !

-ME PRÉPARER ? ET À QUOI TU VEUX QUE JE ME PRÉPARE HEIN ?

La petite soeur, Hanae, petite fille de 12 ans en pleine crise d'adolescence, a horreur que l'on ne fasse pas attention à elle. Comme dans cette situation. Alors calmement, trèèèèèèès calmement, Hanae rentra, referma la porte, s'avança de manière à se retrouver pile devant les deux protagonistes qui jouaient toujours au chat et à la souris, mis ses petits poings sur ses hanches et manifesta sa présence de la façon la plus délicate possible :

-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMEZ OUI ! ARRÊTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Ce qui est embêtant quand quelqu'un vous dit stop alors que vous avez un malade mental qui vous course, c'est que quand vous vous arrêtez, la personne qui derrière vous ne s'y attends pas et vous fonce dedans (expérience personnelle). Ce qui arriva à Himeka et son poursuivant. Tout d'abord, Himeka s'arrêta en dérapage contrôlé devant sa petite soeur, mais malheureusement pour elle, ne vit pas Naraku qui lui arrivait droit dessus. Hanae le vit, et en grande professionnelle, s'écarta de deux pas vers la droite (ça sent le vécu tout ça) histoire de ne pas se retrouver sur la trajectoire des futurs boulets humains. Himeka la regarda perplexe avant d'être percutée, violemment il faut dire, par Naraku. S'ensuivit alors un magnifique vol plané sur une étendue de deux mètres avant qu'ils ne fassent connaissance, assez brutalement d'ailleurs, avec le plancher. Très beau plancher d'ailleurs... En bois massif, très bien ciré, tellement brillant qu'on se voit dedans. Mais bon, revenons en au fait ! Comme je le disais, ils avaient fini par s'étaler comme des crêpes sur ce splendide parquet. Ce qui offrait aux yeux d'Hanae un très bel enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et de têtes Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage de poupée :

-Il se peut que vous vous appréciez davantage que je ne l'aurai pensé.

Naraku offrit un beau et un très intelligent :

-HEIN ?

Oui, Naraku est quelqu'un de trèèèèèèès intelligent. Seulement, il arrive parfois que son côté demeuré apparaissent en de trèèèèèèès rares occasions. Himeka eut une réaction plus... énergique ! Elle donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac sensible de son ancien agresseur qui fut propulsé en arrière (c'est qu'elle a de la force la petite !), elle se releva en catastrophe et chercha des yeux une arme. Hanae observait silencieusement la scène, faisant passer son regard de sa soeur à Naraku, et ainsi de suite. Elle était si peu discrète, que sa soeur se retourna vers elle et lui demanda gentiment :

-QUOI ?

-Rien.

-NE JOUES PAS À CE JEU AVEC MOI JE T'EN PRIE !

Hanae lui offrit un magnifique sourire colgate empli d'une innocence fausse :

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ! Je me demandais juste qui était ce charmant garçon, habillé bizarrement certes, mais charmant bien qu'il me semble un peu caractériel.

-CE «CHARMANT GARÇON » COMME TU DIS, N'EST AUTRE QU'UN MALADE MENTAL POSSÉDANT UN NARCISSISME INCROYABLE (et oui Naraku s'aime beaucoup...) ASSOIFFÉ DE SANG QUI NE CHERCHE QU'UNE CHOSE ! RAYER L'ESPÈCE HUMAINE DE LA SURFACE DE LA TERRE ! ET IL EST PLUS QUE CARACTÉRIEL ! (elle a dit tout ça d'une traite sans s'arrêter. Une pro je vous dis !)

-Je te laisse deux minutes et voilà ce qui se passe ! Alalala... Les aînés ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient !

Pendant que les deux sœurs menaient une discussion des plus instructives sur le rôle de l'aîné, Naraku s'était relevé et les regardait d'un air ahuri. Se rendaient-elles seulement compte de sa présence ? Probablement non. Ce qui le vexa. Et un Naraku blessé dans son égo et ben... C'est pas bon du tout ! Et les deux sœurs ne s'en souciaient guère. Alors malgré ses blessures, (ben oui il perd beaucoup de sang et c'est en train de ruiner le plancher...), il se releva et s'avança vers les deux filles. Hanae s'interrompit dans sa tirade et regarda le bel inconnu s'avancer. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, elle saisit un pan de la fourrure dont il s'était vêtu et la faisait glisser entre ses doigts d'un air de professionnelle :

-Oh qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est tout doux, tout chaud... C'est soyeux...

Himeka regardait sa soeur, horrifiée. Sa petite soeur, inconsciente du danger, était en train de tripoter les fringues de Naraku ! Elle observa la scène et remarqua que Naraku la... suppliait du regard ? Elle secoua vivement la tête. Non, c'était impossible. Elle avait rêvé. Il est impensable que Naraku puisse demander de l'aide à quelqu'un !... Non ? Elle vit alors Hanae prendre son appareil photo dernier cri et faire un nombre important de photo de Naraku. Elle fit alors son plus beau sourire et monta à l'étage en lançant une phrase qui laissa sa soeur choquée à vie :

-Bon je vous laisse ! A plus les amoureux !

On entendit vaguement un clac retentissant. Puis, il y eut un instant de flottement entre Himeka et Naraku. Elle, semble choquée d'entendre sa petite soeur proféré de telles absurdités ; lui, se demande ce qu'était cette tornade blonde.

-Elle veut ma peau ou quoi...

Naraku reposa son regard sur la grande brune qui avait murmuré cette phrase d'une voix éteinte. Elle paraissait vraiment désespérée. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, loin de lui cette idée saugrenue ! Mais, si il voulait des informations sur le lieu où il se trouvait, il aurait besoin d'elle. Elle releva ses yeux mordorés (mélange de brun et d'or, c'est très joli !) vers lui :

-Viens dans le salon. Ca sera mieux pour discuter.

Il hocha la tête et la suivit. Pendant qu'elle marchait en tremblant devant lui, il l'observait, sa curiosité ayant été éveillée par les vêtements qu'elle portait. Une petite robe noire lui arrivant aux genoux, avec un ruban doré noué autour de la taille. Il s'attarda alors sur le corps d'Himeka. Une taille fine,la peau légèrement bronzée, des jambes longilignes, une belle chevelure brune ondulée qui descendait jusqu'à la chute des reins. Naraku devait le reconnaître. Même de dos, elle était jolie. Humaine, certes. Mais très jolie. Peut-être savait-elle comment le ramener chez lui ?


End file.
